


【太中】DIE ANOTHER DAY 择日而亡

by number67



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number67/pseuds/number67
Summary: 我们的世界是无限可能世界集合中的一个。我归属于书中世界，即使自杀，成为这个世界的神明，也无法真正跨越此岸和彼岸之间的界限，但你不同，中也，你天生是彼岸（注：兰波语）的存在，有抗拒那股不可知的力量，可你为什么还会在一个个世界里，在我需要你的时候，乖乖地听‘它’的摆布，离开我身边呢？





	【太中】DIE ANOTHER DAY 择日而亡

I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes.  
Some are just like our own…but for one or two significant events, exactly the same.

 

“只是今天？”太宰治问。  
“只是今天。”他的老搭档兼下属冷静地回答他，然后一点都不冷静地去翻床头一叠乱七八糟的资料——上面隐约写着“夏令时”、“日落时间”什么的。  
这对他而言不容易，鉴于港口黑手党的最强体术师的另一只手自始至终紧紧扣着自己上司的手腕，还不怎么想让对方看见资料的内容，他不得不把上半身扭成一个硬邦邦的波浪号。  
“……也许明天，“他翻过几页资料，补充说。  
又翻了一会儿，中原中也终于自暴自弃地把厚厚的一叠纸往床下一丢。  
”不，还是这个星期吧。”他把脑袋靠回床头，发出“咚”的一声响，太宰治觉得自己几乎能听见他的脑浆晃荡着发出海啸的声音。  
港口黑手党的最高干部精神看上去不太好，眼底青黑，往常精致到头发丝的扮相被他自己揉得乱七八糟，红色衬衫的领口皱巴巴的，身上的雪茄味浓得要让人打喷嚏。  
“好过分——你要对我做什么呀，中也。”太宰治拉长声音，举起被扣住的手在两人之间晃了晃，粗粝的绷带包裹着支棱的腕骨，把中原中也的虎口磨得微微泛红。  
——也许是为了把他抓得更牢些，他的老搭档早早地摘了那副仿佛长在手上的手套，握上来时掌心发烫，循着脉搏的律动微微发颤，像一小团跳动的活火。  
“你终于下定决心要杀了我吗？“太宰治接着问，抑扬顿挫的语调让他听上去活像个歌剧演员，”把我杀死在不为人知的安全屋里，孤独地一点点腐烂掉？还是你要夺取首领的位置，把整个港口黑手党变成你的蛞蝓养殖场？“  
”请不要这样，“他停顿了一下，又泫然欲泣地呻吟起来，”让我做什么都可以，但不要这样。一想到死的时候只有一只小小的蛞蝓在身边，我就难过得简直要从棺材里跳起来了。“  
”……“  
中原中也脸色铁青，看上去想要扑上来掐死他，但忍住了。他闭上眼，靠回床头，把太宰治高高扬起的手腕按下去。  
”只是一周，太宰。“他捏了捏眉头，疲惫地说，”这一周你得和我一起待在这里，哪儿都去不了——没有人会死。“  
”……没有任何人会死。“他似乎想起了什么，蓝眼睛的焦点模糊了一瞬，但很快又变回锐利清醒的模样，一字一顿地强调了一遍。  
”啊，“太宰治沉默了一会儿，回答说，”我就猜到。“  
中原中也有一瞬间想问他猜到了什么，但很快把嘴巴紧紧闭上了。现在不是寻根究底的时候，而他此时的状态也并不适合听太宰治胡说八道——从频繁地开始做那个梦起，他已经整整一个月没有好好睡上一觉了。  
他们沉默地并排躺在安全屋的床上，过了大概一个钟头，”滴滴“的声音响起来，在空旷的安全屋四壁弹出回声，中原中也抬起眼皮，刚好和太宰治看过来的视线撞到一起。  
”怎么了？“他莫名其妙地问，”……你的通讯响了，太宰。“  
”原来我可以接听通讯吗？“驯顺过头的”囚犯“可怜巴巴地朝他眨了几下眼睛，”我还以为我得和外界断绝联系呢，你知道，电影里都这么演。“  
”接你的电话！“中原中也额头青筋直跳，怒气冲冲地压低了声音，”我说过了，你只是不能出这个房间，别跟个被诱拐的小姑娘似的！“  
太宰治耸耸肩，不置可否，用没被禁锢的另一只手去摸床头大衣里的通讯器，里面一如既往地没传来什么好消息：中岛敦和武装侦探社的芥川龙之介又打起来了，横滨湾被炸了第一百零一次，擂钵街莫名其妙地冒出来一个黑市，死屋之鼠和钟塔的通讯被截获了一小段，特务异能科不知道从哪儿抓住了一个能把异能力具象化成钻石的倒霉蛋——  
”我比被诱拐的小姑娘可怜多了，“挂掉通讯之后，太宰治恹恹地说，”我被自己的干部关在一间空屋子里，甚至还要继续工作，我简直是整个横滨最可怜的人。“  
”哦，对了，“他顿了顿，忽然想起什么似的，接着说，”你的下属还问我自己的直属上司去哪儿了，说从昨晚开始他们就联系不到中也先生了。“  
”告诉他们我在休假，随便哪儿都行，“中原中也头疼地回答，”报告我三天之前就打给你了，你是不是一个字都没看？“  
为了避免这次的“囚禁”行动中出现任何“中原中也不得不出任务”造成的岔子，他在进来之前就把所有事情都安排好，然后把一切通讯设备都丢到横滨湾里去了。  
听完他的解释，太宰治低低地笑起来。  
”早知道那份报告是为了这个，我一定会多看两眼，“他用温柔过头语气说，”说真的，中也，你是怎么想的？和我打一个休假申请——然后用来绑架我？“  
他没接着说下去，只是半侧过身，低下头盯着中原中也看。他们靠的本来就挺近——甚至还”牵着手“呢——温热的吐息随着他的动作扑到另一个人的耳朵尖上，成功地让对方打了个激灵。  
在太宰治意味不明的注视下，中原中也简直都要怀疑起自己是真的干了件蠢事。  
没有这回事。他绷着脸，用所剩无几的耐心说服自己，至少他的目的达到了。  
——虽然听上去的确蠢了点，但至少、现在、在他的眼皮底下，太宰治没有一丝一毫的机会从……  
从不知道哪里的高楼上跳下去死掉了。  
他又想起那个折磨了他整整一个月的怪梦，悠扬的晚钟，火红的夕阳，空荡荡的天台，裹在漆黑的西装里、不知道发着什么见鬼的疯的、孤身一人从楼顶往下跳——还他妈真的跳成功了——的太宰治。  
你看，要避免这个不知所谓的情况，港口黑手党最高干部能采取的策略根本没有几个：他没办法把太宰治锁起来——用锁砸死他都比用锁铐住他容易得多；他也没办法给这个人下药——这混球喝过的奇奇怪怪的东西大概跟他喝过的水一样多；更简单粗暴的办法是把他打晕，扔到医院里躺十天半个月，保险的话最好每天补上一拳——但是按照现在的局势，这样闹出的乱子可不比让太宰治真的去死小多少。  
中原中也想着，又瞥了一眼太宰治那只被自己紧紧扣住的手。  
理论最优解，他想。  
掌心传来的触感是冰冷的。太宰治的体温本来就偏低，隔了厚厚的一层绷带，更透不出一点温度，只有脉搏规律的跳动，隐约地漏出一丝生气。  
一、二、三、四，中原中也乏味地在心里打着拍子，觉得自己简直要变成一根心电图上那种一抖一抖的波浪线。  
他觉得更困了。  
半睡半醒之间，一股熟悉的、带着消毒药水的味道铺天盖地地朝着他笼罩过来，湿润又冰冷，漫过头顶、耳际、侧腰，简直就像——  
……就像一条黏糊糊的青花鱼。  
中原中也猛地睁开眼睛，和撑在他上方的太宰治面面相觑。  
“你在干什么？”他睡意顿消，打起精神去看太宰治本来应该被自己抓住的手腕，却发现两个人不知道什么时候换了个十指紧扣的姿势，他的手掌心朝上，被贴着耳朵按进了枕头里。  
而他居然直到现在才发现。  
意识到这一点的瞬间，港口黑手党的最高干部像是被狠狠打了一拳，心跳不受控制地跳空了一拍。梦里的场景走马灯似的在眼前晃过，朝着他露出一个狰狞的笑脸。  
他屏住呼吸，咬破了舌尖，腰身用力一拧，双腿在空中画了个半圆，反身把太宰治制在身下。  
“你干了什么？”他钳住身下人的喉咙，压低上半身逼视过去，心里估算着现在把人打晕的可能性。再开口时，声音带着点干涩的哑，“回答我，太宰。”  
太宰治凝视着他，半晌，在身上的人不耐地收紧了扣在喉口的手之后，一点浅薄的笑意从胸膛微微的震颤开始，一点点漫上他的脸颊。  
“哈，”他不顾喉间的压迫感，用手肘微微支撑起身子，与中原中也额头相抵，幽深的眸光透过散落在额前的发丝，落进身上那人泛着血丝的眼底。  
“一个月以来，我的最高干部——我的同居人——瞒着我不知道在偷偷摸摸做些什么，安排好了一大堆后事，甚至还找了一处全新的安全屋，你觉得我不该做什么吗，中也？”  
他说完，就着两人几乎紧紧相贴的姿势，伸手用力按下中原中也的后颈，一起往床上倒下去。中原中也本来就在硬撑，又被他理直气壮的指责搅得发懵，一时失神，竟然真的被太宰治手忙脚乱地卷进了被褥里。  
等到对方的手顺着裤线滑进腰窝，中原中也才终于从乌七八糟的现状里抓出一点头绪。  
“太宰治！”他低声咆哮，“现在不是干这个的时候！”  
身下那人似乎就在等他这句话，好整以暇地把双手从裤子里抽出来，虚扶在他腰侧。太宰治微微垂下眼睑，漆黑的瞳仁里拢着点意味不明的光，顺着散落的刘海在中原中也的脸颊上左右划过，带着刀锋似的冷和小动物似的温存。  
“中也看到了什么呢？”他沉默了一会儿，用循循善诱的口气说，“我猜到了哦，接近那本书的位置会让你看到一些东西。毕竟说到底，中也和它一样，是不受我们这个世界规制的‘彼岸’之物吧？如果我都能因为异能力的特殊而看到些‘可能’，你应该能看见更多才对。”  
中原中也僵硬地跪坐在他身上，半晌，好像终于放下什么心事一样，吐了一口气，把被冷打湿的额发捋到头顶，整个人都放松了下来。  
“我看见你终于成功地去死了。”他哑声回答。  
中原中也试图尽力地和眼前这人还原他梦里的场景，这并不难，毕竟这些东西反反复复地折磨了他近一个月：夕阳、钟声、港口黑手党的年轻首领。  
“他的打扮和你不太一样，”中原中也接着说，“他的脸上还缠着绷带，和你四年前一个德行——但是方向反过来。”  
“我想不通，太宰，”他皱紧了眉头，厉声道，“如果那不是一个梦，而是什么乱七八糟的‘可能’……那么中岛敦呢？织田作之助呢？……我呢？就没有一个人在吗？”  
——“我想来想去，能安排出那种场面的，只可能是你自己。”  
港口黑手党的最高干部咬牙切齿地得出结论，理清思绪后，散乱的眸光凝聚成一束，恶狠狠地戳到年轻的首领脸上。  
“所以，这就是你的蛞蝓脑袋想出的解决办法？”太宰治打了个响指，安全屋的窗帘拉起来，街灯和月色闪烁着涌入两人眼底，静谧得像天上流淌的河。  
中原中也顿了顿，终于放弃去追究这人是什么时候把手势录入到他特意筹备出来的保全系统里去的了。  
“如果你真的想死，青鲭，”他揪起太宰治的领子，一字一顿地说，“记得直接告诉我，我保证很快，你甚至都感觉不到疼。”  
“但是我现在不能死。”太宰治从善如流地接下去，“让我猜猜，你给自己找的理由是什么？mimic的残部还没有剿干净，钟塔和死屋之鼠还盯着那本‘书’，GSS和组合不知道什么时候搞在了一起，中岛敦和Q的异能还没有找到稳定下来的方法，异能特务科看上去随时会被自己人捅一刀——”  
“横滨需要我，我非得守着这座城市不可。”他拉长尾音，给自己滔滔不绝的读心术做了一个收尾，‘呼呼’地笑起来。  
“你和森先生学得不错，可惜我不吃这套。”他轻声开口，扣紧了放在中原中也腰间的手，“我不像你，中也，我当不成神明，想着割掉自我去当庇佑一座城市，我就是一个在世上跑来跑去的，想找到点东西支撑着自己活下去的倒霉蛋罢了。”  
“你猜，在看到‘那种可能’时，我在想什么？”他说着，双手顺着身上那人的衬衫下摆用力挤进去，紧紧包裹住身体的灰色马甲勒出修长的手指在紧窄的腰身上上下滑动的轨迹。  
”我在想——你就是不懂反省自己，对不对？我让你了解过我，中也，无论我们承不承认，你对我的了解就像你刻在骨子里的本能。可是在那种时候，你为什么居然会不在我身边呢？“太宰治顿了顿，迎着中原中也愕然的目光，露出一个几乎是恶劣的笑容来，接着说，”是啊，在你那里，一辈子只庇佑一个人、只看着一个人，大概是天方夜谭一样的说法吧，对不对，‘神明大人’？“  
中原中也几乎要被他胡搅蛮缠的逻辑惊呆了，他张了张嘴，想要说什么，可是恢复正常呼吸的一瞬间，刚刚那种昏沉的灼热感又随着吞吐的气流从喉咙口一直冲到了头顶。  
也对，他模模糊糊地想到，太宰这混球既然连保全系统都能侵入，那么在新风系统里动动手脚，本来也是理所应当的事。  
听见身上的人的喘息逐渐变得粗重，太宰治扬起嘴角，冰凉的笑意却不入眼底。  
“明明要一辈子做我的狗的，”他就着中原中也揪住衣领的力道弯下腰，干燥的唇瓣细细摩擦过对方还沾着点冷汗的面颊，含糊的抱怨隐没在细碎的啄吻下面，沿着舌尖的颤动，合着水声黏连地扫过鼻尖、嘴角，在下颚骨锋利的轮廓上留下一排牙印。  
“少了一分一秒，就都不是一辈子，”他说，“在我见过的所有可能世界里，你可没有一次好好地遵守过约定，中也。”  
中原中也被他气得发笑，张开口却只能发出一串破碎的喉音。他努力了几次，终于断断续续地讲出了一句：“你放屁。”  
太宰治的亲吻绵密地落在他颈侧，衬衫的领口和灰色的马甲一起被自下而上地扯开，露出一片起伏的胸膛。他支起膝盖，往股间用力一顶，两人的位置便又颠倒过来，四目相对，眼底都燃着混杂了怒意和情欲的暗火。  
裤子不知什么时候被扯掉，太宰治硬挺的性器轻车熟路地寻到那处湿软的穴口，几乎是带着点恶意地，没做多少扩张就粗暴地把饱满的龟头挤了进去。  
”你**——“中原中也响亮地骂了一句脏话，双腿挣扎着绷紧，足尖在床单上蹬出一条拉直的轨迹。  
”在接近那本‘书’之后，你猜我看见过多少种自己‘可能的死亡’，中也？“太宰治毫不在意他的不满，拉长了语调，不停叫着身下人的名字，黏连的尾音温柔得像是他落在对方身上的吻，下半身却毫不留情地用力地顶下去，沉甸甸的囊袋重重拍打在被性器撑开的、绷得紧紧的穴口上，把碾磨时挤出来的体液泡沫搅和得一塌糊涂，顺着两个人连接的地方把雪白的床单濡湿成半透明的一片。  
”我看见十五岁那年冬天，没有人来找我，我也没有去找谁，先代死得干干净净，我在森先生的药剂室里，把降压药和升压药混在一块儿，喝下去之后头疼得要裂开，死掉时的表情难看得要命。“  
“我看见自己十六岁的时候死在涩泽龙彦爆破的建筑物里面，头掉下来，身体却还在原地，被崩解的弹片切割成零碎的小块儿。”  
“我看见自己含着解毒剂去开一场自杀宴会，梦里我觉得会有一个人来救我，但是直到毒素把我的尸体腐蚀成青色，我都没能等来一个人。”  
”啊，还有森林里的不可名状之物，我猜是组合里那个长着海藻一样的头发的高个子。我的异能对他没有用处，后援部队又来得太晚了，我是把血流干之后死掉的。“  
“你那些时候都在哪儿呢？”太宰治喘息着质问，“明明只要你在我身边，我就能活下去，可你那时候在哪儿呢，中也？”  
“每一次、每一次，”他说“好像有什么抗拒不了的力量，觉得我到了该死的时候，就一定要把你远远地丢开，好像你从来没有存在过似的。”  
“我们的世界是无限可能世界集合中的一个。我归属于书中世界，即使自杀，成为这个世界的神明，也无法真正跨越此岸和彼岸之间的界限，但你不同，中也，你天生是彼岸（注：兰波语）的存在，有抗拒那股不可知的力量，可你为什么还会在一个个世界里，在我需要你的时候，乖乖地听‘它’的摆布，离开我身边呢？”  
“明明只要你在——我看过你守在我身边的世界，明明只要你一直在，我就有那么多选择活下去的机会，就像现在一样。但总有几个世界，你偏偏就在那些时候，偏偏不在。”  
“现在你梦见了我因为你不在身边，而无法选择生存的那种可能，第一反应却是要转头责备我吗？你简直是世界上最无理取闹的蠢货，中也。”  
”……“  
他每问出一句，中原中也的挣扎便弱一分，及至最后，不知道是终于因为层次渐深的快感妥协，还是被太宰治口中孤独地死去的图景冲撞得哑口无言，绷紧的身体终于缓缓打开，将性器含得更深，恍惚间竟真的摆出一副不知该说是驯顺还是包容的姿态。  
”太宰，“他的手插进对方蓬乱的发间，顺着头顶一路滑到后颈，和着指尖动脉的搏动的节奏断续地叫起身上那人的名字，”太宰……“  
“现在你什么都知道了，中也。”太宰治支起身体，汗湿的发丝纠缠在一块儿，隔绝了来自外面的光线，深棕和钴蓝都沉淀成模糊不清的混沌颜色。  
“这一次，你只是看见了可能世界的其中一个，随着共鸣的深入，以后还会看见更多。”他扯起中原中也的颈环，鼻尖紧贴着鼻尖，说话时的吐息仿佛纠缠着的一个又一个亲吻，胸口绑缚的绷带随着身体剧烈的运动微微松散，露出下面遍体鳞伤的躯干来。  
中原中也钴蓝色的眼睛在快感的侵袭中失神片刻，随即又在唇瓣被撕咬的刺痛中清醒过来，回答被不知是喟叹还是呻吟的喘息冲击得支离破碎。  
”总有一个可能里，我会一直在你身边，太宰。“  
——最终都隐没在紧密纠缠的唇舌之间。

FIN.


End file.
